One Stormy Night
by TDandme
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Pacifica is forced to spend the night at the Mystery Shack. DIPPER/PACIFICA


**A/N: Short one-shot on Dipper and Pacifica because I really ship them. I thought I'd add to this ship because I feel like I'm the only one awww. Maybe I'll write another sometime I just was super in the mood. (Also I really liked writing as Pacifica cause she's a bamf) **

**WARNING: None really, she says crap once aw snap. **

**888**

I, Pacifica Northwest, never thought I would hit rock bottom. Being Gravity Falls' little beauty queen, I have a certain image to keep up. Such as, never again step foot in the dusty, old, disgusting Mystery Shack. However, as fate hates me, here I am, sitting on a dirty old stool behind the counter of the Mystery Shack.

My parents weekly date night is Saturday night. Usually, my nanny, Olga, would come over and "babysit" (I don't need a babysitter!) me until my parents returned. Turns out, Olga has the flu. In a rush to find a last minute sitter, they asked the only person that would do anything for a dime, Stan Pines.

"Alright," Stan spoke up. "You kids are gonna mind the shack while I take nap." Referring to me and the only other person in the room, Dipper Pines.

"I _don't _work here." I shot back.

"Look kid," Stan said, obviously annoyed. "Wendy's off work, Mabel's out with friends, and Soos is outta town. I'm short staffed and frankly, I don't care if you don't work here, cause today you do." He snapped and shut the "Employees only" door.

I gritted my teeth while a flash of lighting came from outside.

**888**

The Mystery Shack was probably one of the most boring places I'd ever been in my whole life. And because of the storm, I wasn't getting any cell service. Dipper sat behind the counter reading some ancient looking book.

"Where's your sister?" I finally asked. True, Mabel isn't my favorite person, but she might be more entertaining than just sitting here.

Dipper looked up. "She's out with her friends." He said with a small frown.

"I feel a little anger there." I say slyly. "Don't like Sweater's friends?"

"No, it's not that. It's just she goes out with them a lot. And don't call her 'Sweater'." Dipper snapped back.

"Alright, I'm not here for trouble." I giggled a little. "What about you then? Where are your friends?"

Dipper moved a little in his seat. "I guess I haven't made any friends in Gravity Falls yet…"

I looked down. "Looks like we're two of a kind."

Dipper laughed then glared at me. "Yeah right, what about those two girls that always follow you around?"

"Melissa and Tish? Yeah, we're _such _great friends, Dipper." I said sarcastically. "Did you know that I've never been to either of their houses? Or that I've never met their _parents?_ You know what I found out last week? Melissa has a little brother. That's something a friend would know about another friend right?"

"Pacifica…" Dipper stated. "I'm sorry."

I hated thinking about Melissa and Tish. I knew they only hung out with me for popularity. "I don't need pity." I don't.

"I get it." Dipper said. "I know what it feels like. Feeling alone."

"Don't say that because it's a lie." I shot back. "You've got Mabel and Stan and Wendy and that other guy that works here, Moose?"

"Soos."

"You've got him too!" I said on the verge of tears. I don't know why I told him all that, it just all split out.

"Just because I have people that care about me doesn't mean I don't feel alone sometimes." Dipper sighed. "Ever since I got here, weird things have been happening and sometimes I think I'm the only one that even _sees _them. On top of that, nobody listens to me, everyone in town plays it off like I'm crazy. And…it's scary and I'm all alone in it."

Dipper looked truly frightened. While I was sad, he was scared. I walked over to the counter. "Alright."

"Alright what?" Dipper looked confused.

I rolled my eyes and took the seat next to him. "Alright, I'll listen. Tell me a story, but none of that fairytale crap; I want a real life experience story."

Dipper's face seemed to light up as if a million ideas came into his mind at once. He flipped the pages of his book to a page with a zombie on it. "It all started on the first day…"

**888**

Dipper told me stories until my parents came back at 10:00 P.M. He told me about zombies, mermaids, time travelers, clones, and a lot more.

"Thank you." Dipper said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening." He smiled and my heart raced. "I think you're the only one that truly listened to me this whole time I've been here. Thank you, Pacifica."

I could feel my face get red as he said my name. "W-well thanks for a not completely boring night I guess."

Dipper laughed and started to close the door. "Oh," He opened it again. "And if it makes anything different, I consider you a friend." He shut the door.

As I began to walk towards my parents' car my legs shook, my heart picked up pace, my breath grew short and my face burned red.

_Oh no._

**A/N: My headcanon for Pacifica is that she's always all alone and pushes people away and is sad deeply. Just got depressing with cartoons. ANYWAY Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
